bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Monkey
Monkey Shaman is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey wears a Earth Shaman mask from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, and holds a staff with a skull on top. Overview The tower shoots magic blasts at a attack speed of a unupgraded Tack Shooter doing 4 pierce and 1 damage, and charges the base damage by +1 for 3.5 seconds when unused, to a max of 4 damage and when the bloon gets through the exit, it enrages it doing attack speed increased (+20%), damage and pierce increased (+5), and enraged effect lasts for 10 seconds. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Every 5 seconds, it throws a Cursing Stone that petrifies bloons and make them takes 25% damage, and the petrify effect lasts 7.5 seconds, and does not stack with the other children inside. Cursing Stone does not affect MOAB-Classes. Nearby towers inside the tower's range heals by +3 health every 5 seconds. Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Blasts ($600) Increases base damage by +1 damage, and +2 pierce. Even Stronger Blasts ($825) Increases base damage by +2 damage, and +3 pierce. Armor-Piercing Enragement ($4,000) When a bloon reaches the exit, the damage multiplies by 3 for Ceramics and Marbles and 6 for MOAB-Classes. Hypnotic Manipulation ($9,000) * Description: "Throws a hypnotic orb that makes bloons go backwards and damages bloons." * Details: Every 15 seconds, it throws a Hypnotic Orb that makes 10 non-MOAB-Class bloons in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius go backwards to the entrance and the effect lasts for 15 seconds and does 3 damage and 5 pierce before expiring, and stacks with the other children. Crits occurs in 5th hit does 30 damage. However, the hypnotized MOAB-Classes cannot be petrified or divulged. Scarlet Witch ($42,500) * Description: The Everlasting Witch has been a source of telekinsis and magic, as well as victorious vengeance over the bloons. * Details: Base attack triggers telekinetic energy every 10 seconds to grab up to 20 non-MOAB-Class bloons and instantly kills which turns into firework energy that attacks to random points on the screen over the length doing 1 damage and 40 pierce in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius, and splits into 8 mini explosions doing 1 damage and 20 pierce in a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack radius. Each bloon has a color which adds by 1 damage and multiplies it. A Hypnotic Orb can affect up to 20 non-MOAB Class bloons or 5 MOAB-Class Bloons in a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius go backwards to the entrance and the effect lasts for 15 seconds and does 5 damage (10 for MOAB-Classes) and 10 pierce before expiring. Crits occurs in 7th hit does 60 damage. When a bloons attack, it does no damage itself and nearby towers within range taken from the single activated attack or 25 base attacks. Cooldown of 12.5 seconds after it finishes. When a bloon reaches the exit, the damage multiplies by 3 for Ceramics and Marbles and 10 for MOAB-Classes. Adds both activated abilities: Hypnotic Tramsmission, which hypnotizes a bloons with the highest RBE and allows all towers within the tower's range to manipulates the attacks to transfer onto a bloons with the highest RBE that shoots projectiles that transmitted from towers within the tower's range, and lasts for 30 seconds, and increased speed by 35%, and after the ability, the towers will unable to attack for 7.5 seconds, and Time Stop allows the screen that temporarily freezes for 10 seconds. Both cooldowns for both activated abilities has a 75-second cooldown. Path 2 More Charges ($550) Increases damage capacity up to 5. Even More Charges ($800) Increases damage capacity up to 6, and charges the base damage by +1 for 2.7 seconds. Divulging Orb ($2,500) * Description: "Throws a divulging orb that sees children on MOAB-Classes and pops it." * Details: Every 10 seconds, it throws a divuding orb that does 4 pierce in a 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack radius that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside, and the effect lasts 20 seconds. However, the divulged MOAB-Classes cannot be petrified or hypnotized. Divulging Aura ($8,450) Ability: It triggers a divulging aura that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside, in the tower's radius for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 75 seconds. Global Divulge ($50,000) * Description: "Trying to divulge MOAB-Classes onscreen. Protecting helium shields has been disabled for the last time and cooldown is reduced to 60 seconds." * Details: Global Divulge Ability: All MOAB-Classes onscreen that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside and the effect lasts 20 seconds. Path 3 Stronger Petification ($650) Petrified bloons takes 40% damage. Even Stronger Petification ($900) Petrified bloons takes 55% damage. Skull Shaman ($3,250) Cursing Stone can petrify MOAB-Classes, but does not stack with the other children inside. Runestone Modification ($6,500) * Description: "Stones now modified with runestone-like stones which can get lives and drop energy fragments and energy auras. * Details: Petrified bloons gives +2 lives every 2 seconds. Every time the petrified non-MOAB-Class bloon pops drops 3 energy fragments. Energy fragments does 10 pierce and 4 damage, and lasts for 30 seconds, and every time the MOAB-Class Bloon pops it drops an energy aura which has a range of 4/1/0 Tack Shooter and nearby towers gives +15% attack speed, +2 pierce and +2 damage, and aura lasts 15 seconds. This boost can stack up to 3 times. Super Runestones ($32,500) * Description: "The battlefield wants more lives and energy powers so they make more powerful fortifications and get all the rubber. Rubber rubber things y'all!" * Details: Petrified bloons gives +3 lives every 2.5 seconds. Every time the petrified non-MOAB-Class bloon pops drops 5 energy fragments. Energy fragments does 20 pierce and 10 damage, and lasts for 30 seconds, and every time the MOAB-Class Bloon pops it drops an energy aura which has a range of 5/1/0 Tack Shooter and nearby towers gives +30% attack speed, +5 pierce and +4 damage, and aura lasts 17.5 seconds. This boost can stack up to 5 times. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the superhero of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers